In the rain
by cerberus1
Summary: what do you get when you mix Gohan and a engagement ring, a obnoxiuos violinist and the term raining Piccolo's? A incredibly sappy Fanfic. Please r/r ,some cuss words


Gohan stared nervously at a picture of Videl that resided on his nightstand. He studied the picture of the beauty that he had fallen in love with. Every curve and feature fascinated him and he could hardly believe she was his. He wanted her to be his forever and he intended to make it so, tonight. He pulled out the black velvet cased box out his pocket and opened it to reveal a gold band with the biggest diamond he could afford. It took him months to earn the money and he knew she was worth it and more. But earning it Gohan found was not the hardest part. Asking Videl the big question was, every opportunity he had, he blew by suddenly becoming tongue-tied. He had bought the ring more than a month ago and he had never seized the chance to ask her.  
"Tonight, I'm asking tonight. "Gohan said as he reviewed his speech over and over in his mind, "I hope."  
"Gohan isn't it about time for you to leave?" ChiChi called from downstairs.  
"Yeah thanks mom." Gohan smiled, he set the night up perfectly, dinner at French restaurant, then a walk by the lake and then to the fountain in Satan City park where they had there first date. The perfect evening now all he needed was the girl.  
Gohan got up and checked himself in the mirror; he nervously straightened his tie, checked his pocket for the ring, and grabbed his wallet as he left the room. Nothing short of the hand of Kame was going to ruin this evening.  
"Oh honey you look so sweet." ChiChi gushed as she studied her son. "Ohh I want a picture of you hold on a second."  
"Okaasan I kinda have too go now." But it was too late ChiChi had already left the room to grab the camera.  
She returned shortly after with the camera in hand "Here it is just one picture okay? Cheese."  
"One picture what a understatement," Gohan thought, as ChiChi let off a blinding repetition of flashes.  
"There done, you can go now honey good luck."  
Gohan shook his head trying to make the spots go away, Great I'm blinded. "Bye". Gohan tried to find the door but instead found the wall.  
WHAM "OW! SHIMMATA"  
"Watch your language young man."  
"Sorry." Gohan blinked and found he could see again. He checked his watch to see how much time was wasted. "Oh no now I'm really late, I have to hurry." He panicked and flew out the window.  
"Use the @#$%* door."  
But it was too late Gohan had already flown out, and towards Videl's home. Of course the whole world could hear Chichi's yell.  
Videl was waiting in her room patiently for Gohan; Gohan was taking her someplace special so she dressed for it. She was wearing a blue dress that stopped above her knee, and her hair which grown to her shoulders was now brought up into a bun. She wore a simple cold chain necklace with a tiny pendent. But as expected even on a night that Gohan deemed to end perfectly, he was late. Only ten minutes late so far which wasn't too bad for him so she wasn't angry.   
"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BOY?" Mr.Satan however was quite the opposite. He paced angrily around the foyer.  
Videl chuckled, She was almost thankful for her dad's stupid date rule, how she can only date boy's stronger than him. If Gohan was any other boy he would be beaten to a pulp the moment he walked through the door.  
Suddenly she heard a knock, and she quickly grabbed her purse to meet her dream man.  
"About damn time." Mr. Satan said before opening the door, when he did so he quickly changed face.  
"Oh hello Gohan my boy, come in, come in."  
Gohan was smiling sheepishly as he walked in apologizing for being late.  
"You're late I barely noticed." He lied, and Gohan could tell, steam was practically shooting from his ears.  
"Where's Videl?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah, Now introducing the most beautiful girl you'll ever meet drum roll please Videl Satan!" Mr. Satan said dramatically.  
"Oh dad quit it,"Videl said as she walked down the stairs. Blushing half from the way Gohan was staring and half from concentrating not to fall on her butt because of her heels.  
"You look great," Gohan exclaimed as he studied her, she's gorgeous he thought. She worked hard to look nice tonight she was even wearing some makeup, not much, just enough to show off her natural beauty and eyes.   
"Thank you."  
"Well I guess we should go now." Gohan said while opening the door for her. She nodded and stepped out Gohan was about to follow when Mr.Satan stopped him.  
"Now remember have her back before12: 00."  
"I know sir," he said as he walked out towards Videl.  
"YOU BETTER, ANY LATER SON GOHAN AND I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN."  
Gohan stood next to Videl as he pulled a Capsule car from his pocket and pressed the button on the top.  
"Awww we're not flying tonight." She asked.  
"Well we don't want to mess up your hair now do." Gohan laughed. "Besides we want to keep a low profile."  
When it materialized he opened the door for her and took his place at the driver's seat.  
"Reservations for Son please." Gohan said to the waiter at the restaurant.  
"Hmmn yes right this way," he said in a thick French accent.  
Videl studied the surroundings; Gohan's really gone all out, she thought.  
"Here you are," said the waiter pointing to a table that had a beautiful view over the water.  
Gohan pulled out her chair and she graciously sat down. She took notice that Gohan was sweating a little.  
"Are you all right Gohan-chan?" she asked.  
"Huh oh yeah I'm fine," he said should I ask her now? Or when we're done eating?  
They took their orders and when the food arrived they ate quietly.  
He's been so quiet tonight, Videl thought when they finished. She decided to ask again, "is something wrong love?" she asked.  
Gohan was knocked out of his train of thought and he looked up to see a concerned Videl staring.  
The violins played in the background, and the candles cast a romantic flickering across both there faces, Gohan looked at Videl and saw she was now smiling sweetly at him.  
"Now!" he thought as he reached his hand across the table. To hold hers She gave him her hand to return the gesture.  
"Videl I.." Gohan was suddenly cut off by a violinist who circled to their table. Oh Kame not now, I probably won't have the courage later to ask. Just ignore him he thought as he proceeded.  
"Videl I want..." The violinist continued to play only louder. And Gohan was getting angry.  
"Could you please leave I need to.." the Violin player continued to play and ignore Gohan's requests.  
That's it, "WOULD YOU PLEASE GO AWAY BEFORE I HURT YOU." Gohan said loudly to overpower the infernal music, but he said it a little too loudly because the whole restaurant became quiet and the spotlight was on a now blushing Gohan.  
"Whoops, heh heh." Gohan blushed even more; did I just threaten a waiter? Oops.  
The manager walked up, " sir I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
Gohan and Videl were now walking by the water heading over to Satan City Park. Why did I do that I blew my chance to ask her. He thought as he glanced sideways to look at her. "I'm sorry Videl I made a fool out of both of us."  
"No you didn't that violinist had what was coming to him, if you wouldn't have said anything I probably would have punched him one myself. He was so rude." Videl said as she gave Gohan a warm smile.  
Heh that's why I love you, he thought.  
"So where are we heading?" she asked.  
"To the place where we had our first date, the picnic near the fountain." He said.  
"How romantic," she said as she hugged him and laid her head on his chest. Gohan wrapped his arms around her also and walked. Maybe this evening isn't lost yet, he thought happily.  
When they came upon the fountain, they sat on the edge and watched as the water cascaded down into the pool. Even though it was dark outside the light from the bottom of the fountain allowed them to easily see each other. Gohan smiled as he got an idea, he pulled two coins from his pockets and handed one to Videl.  
"Make a wish." He said.  
Videl giggled, and thought about and without saying another word threw the coin into the water, where it made a satisfying kA-plunk sound. Gohan didn't have to think about his wish as he threw it in, Please may Videl say yes. He looked at Videl and smiled, Now!  
"Videl I have a question to ask you."  
"Yes Gohan."  
He held her hand gently, and looked nervously into her eyes, he could feel his pulse quickened, Oh Kame please be with me. He prayed. Then as if on cue it began to pour, the rain catching the two lovers by surprise. Videl was about to get up when Gohan stopped her. "Please wait this is important."  
Videl laughed "I wait forever for you Gohan but it's raining."  
"Even if the ground opened up at my feet, it couldn't stop me from asking you this."  
Videl looked down puzzled, forgetting about the rain the dark and the city. The only thing in their world right now was her and Gohan who had now gotten into a Kneeling position. Now or never, he thought.  
"Videl you are my love and destiny, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that you are my one and only."  
Gohan slipped the black velvet case out of his pocket.  
"And I know I hardly have the honor to know a person like you, but if you would grant me this one request you would make me the happiest man alive."  
Videl could hardly contain herself but waited for Gohan to finish.  
"Videl let me be the man that you wake up to, the one that fathers your children and takes care of you when we grow old. Please Videl will you marry me."  
"Yes oh Gohan of course I will." Videl said as she hugged and kissed him.  
Gohan slipped the ring on her finger, and continued to kiss her. It was still raining, but it could have been raining Piccolo's for all they care. They didn't notice all they saw were each other.  
Gohan smiled as he picked up his fiancé and began twirling around till they became dizzy with happiness and he kissed her some more.  
She was now his forever and he was hers, and he liked it that way.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Wow that was sappy; okay I don't own dbz. But I do own the term "Raining Piccolo's" c'mon try to say it without laughing. Please R/R I love that, I wasn't even going to write more than one story but you convinced me. (Gets teary-eyed) I LOVE YOU GUYS. Whoa where did that come from? Oh well tell me what you think.  



End file.
